Reshef Liatneiro
Reshef Liatneiro is a demonic entity that has existed for eons. Almost nothing is understood about him except from what is gathered from ancient texts. To any historian or scientists complete bewilderment, there are texts and accounts of a character known as "Reshef" in at least one religion of almost every civilization that follows a religion. It is unknown exactly where this character came from or how he came to propagate through so many religions or civilizations but despite how he may be called different things, it's clear they're speaking of the same being. Reshef has many names, some of them being the Anathematic Curse, Lord of the Hellfire, Godslayer, Renderer of Reality, The Demon and many others. Regardless of whatever name he's called, Reshef has one thing in common with every text he is noted in; pure, uncontrolled rage. Reshef isn't just a superstition. Even highly advanced civilizations that have achieved world-maker status have renditions of Reshef. One may just write it off as a fairy tail however some of these aforementioned civilizations have been completely wiped out; leaving cryptic warnings of "beware the God Killer" or "The Lord of Hellfire has come" to the even more concerning ones along the lines of "We have unleashed hell itself" implying that they have unlocked or discovered something that brought this "Reshef" among themselves. Historians and religious experts have found a common link among all these civilizations; war. The civilizations that seem to have strong references of Reshef have, at some point in their history been involved in world-changing warfare with innumerable deaths, suffering and tragedy. The wars where Reshef has been claimed to have made appearances involved planet-ending weaponry or scientific experimentation and procedure along the lines of occult or forbidden such as attempting to break the very fabric of reality. These civilizations were the ones who dubbed Reshef the "Renderer of Reality" as he is believed to exist on an extra-dimensional plane not bound by understood laws of physics and reality, which could account as to why he's able to appear so similarly in civilizations that are hundreds of thousands of light years apart that would've otherwise had no chance of ever coming into contact. It has become a general consensus that Reshef is the amalgamation of the collective pure rage and suffering of all species that recognize him and it appears that only those species seem to attract his ire. The scariest thing though about Reshef is that he is quite real and he does influence the universe very directly. Phasing Into Existence Reshef appeared. He simply appeared. He phased into existence. He teleported into the world. He came from the sky. Any number of accounts of him appearing and each depended on the civilizations understanding of science or whatever science they could use to understand Reshef. When he did show up, he brought death and destruction with him on an apocalyptic scale, often savaging whole star systems before disappearing again. Some even likened him to the Universes' way of "balancing the checkbook" as it were. The Power of Anathematic Rage Reshef gains power through sheer misery, hatred, despair, malice and any other associated negative emotions. Because of this, wherever there are sentient creatures capable of hatred, Reshef can and will thrive. This is the primary reason why Reshef cannot be beaten by armies or conventional means because massed beings with the intent to kill propel Reshef's power to unfathomable heights. That being said, Reshef's primary ability is also his weakness. While he has the ability to synthesize these emotions into raw power, it can also be turned against him. Without being able to synthesize emotions into power, Reshef himself is vulnerable. Despite this, Reshef is still incredibly powerful on his own. Through the eons of his life, Reshef has gained an unmatched mastery of the arcane arts and science. He is a master magician, being able to conjure up some of the most devastating magic ever conceived at almost a whim with seemingly no end to his magical reserves. He also used magic and science together to produce some of the more gruesome ways to kill people. One of his personal favorites is Molecular Deconstruction, where, after touching a creature or object, he uses magic to literally tear the molecules apart of that object causing it to melt. As expected, this causes excruciating pain to any living creature that is subjected to it. It also means that Reshef cannot be contained, as he can deconstruct prisons and inanimate objects on a molecular level. The World Destruction Tour Reshef had a morbidly obscene sense of humor. Eons ago when he was at his peak activity, Reshef would find evermore creative ways to wreak devastation on the inhabitants of the universe and one of the ways he did this was to wage campaigns on randomly selected star systems where he would pit entire civilizations against each other for his own amusement with the goal of spreading as much chaos and misery as possible. If the combatants didn't amuse him with ever more destructive ways to kill one another or if they decided to band together to try to take him out he would wipe them out himself, usually leaving only small amounts of survivors to pick up the pieces that their own failures have left behind. This culminated into a grand campaign on a galactic scale which Reshef named the "World Destruction Tour". He even played it out as some kind of grand event forcing people into servitude to "staff the production" as he simply called it. There were even broadcasts on system wide communication and television networks. The destruction can only be described as legendarily apocalyptic. Unlike previous campaigns, this was different. Bored of watching people slaughter each other in droves, Reshef decided to make an offer to the people of the galaxy; fight him. If they amused him then he would stop his destruction for an undisclosed amount of time, totaling no less than 10000 years. Trillions of people died. Fledgling space nations who could make it to the "Final Destination" would send their best and be utterly destroyed or abjectly repelled. The tour went on for years. System after system fell until one day a group of people concocted a plan to wage an all out last stand against Reshef with the goal of not only beating him, but destroying him completely. It was a crazy plan that would involve magic, technology, the occult and utterly batshit crazy theoretical concepts that seem so outlandish that they would be complete lunacy but at this point something had to be done. Gathering Allies Despite being hundreds of thousands or even millions of years ago, the galaxy at this time was extremely advanced. Concepts like Space-Bending were incredibly commonplace, making travel between stars as easy as writing ones name. Despite his power, Reshef was not omnipotent. He wasn't all knowing. This meant that people could still move about in relative secrecy. Since this is the case, Siegfried Harran and Roy Traega started to jump from star to star and gather allies to help with the cause. They gathered wizards and magicians from worlds with high magical concentrations, they gathered brilliant scientists in physics and theoretical physics, they gathered people who practice the occult and who claimed to have or be able to summon demons and gods, they even enlisted writers who had a penchant for fantasizing about the impossible to try to get something together that might be able to combat reshef. It was an unlikely band of would-be heroes but heroes they would become. Over the course of two years the group conceptualized and re-conceptualized plan after plan. All the while time was running out. Billions of lives died daily and Reshef made it even more difficult by randomly attacking planets in order to speed up the combat as people weren't bringing the fight to him as often as he would like. The Fight After years, the plan was created. Basically it involved the group directly fighting Reshef in an 8 on 1 attack. This would work differently to most other attacks on Reshef as the people that used typically military strikes failed because they didn't understand how Reshef drew power. The Final Destination was Reshef's personal play place. When in there, he directly absorbs the rage, hate, fear and malice of everything in it meaning millions of people entering with the sole goal of his destruction gave him unimaginable power which he would then amplify, making him near indestructible. This being discovered meant that the group could enter and greatly mitigate Reshef's ability to synthesize their rage into fuel for his strength, heavily diminishing his power. He would still be unfathomably strong but not so much to the point of unstoppable rage. The group was going to summon the Gods. Literal Gods. They were going to attempt, using the occult, magic, theoretical extra-dimensional physics and sheer craziness to summon the gods from any number of different cultures and species in order to imprison Reshef in an extra-dimensional plane that was basically separated from every other plane where creatures could live. This was the only way they could separate Reshef from his means of absorbing the raw emotions of living creatures and then entering their plane to being his destruction anew. It wouldn't be easy but it was the only chance they had.